


i'll fight you in front of a starbucks

by LexTheMoose



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Swearing, Youtuber Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 02:02:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14094612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexTheMoose/pseuds/LexTheMoose
Summary: Ryan just wanted a nice coffee after being up all night, but he starts his morning with spilled coffee and meeting a tall stranger instead.





	i'll fight you in front of a starbucks

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, listen, I saw this tumblr post: http://azaleatown.tumblr.com/post/165001356566/got-a-problem-with-me-kiss-me-on-the-lips-dude  
> that says "Got a problem with me? Kiss me on the lips dude"
> 
> Around 3 am, mind you. And I was like, holy shit. That would work as a Shyan prompt perfectly!  
> So I texted the details to myself.  
> Because I make terrible life choices.  
> And I wrote it today. And this is what happened.  
> I hope you enjoy it!  
> Don't forget to leave kudos/comments!  
> (Even if you just read it, I appreciate you)
> 
> find me on tumblr: @kingspapercrown

It has been a long, long night for Ryan Bergara. Full of visiting a supposedly haunted location, and then spending at least 4 hours editing the footage they got.

His friend, TJ dropped him off at home around one in the morning, and by the time he wrapped up the editing, it was 5:40 AM already. Was there even a point in going to sleep?

He thought he could just power through the day and pass out after he finished his part-time job.

YouTube alone did not pay the bills yet, sadly.

So Ryan just opted to go to Starbucks, have like six cups of coffee that day, and survive. Sounds like a plan, right? Not a very good one, he knew that, but a plan nonetheless.

What Ryan failed to take into calculation was that a tall (very tall, what the fuck) guy would slam into him, full force as Ryan opened the door of the establishment.

To be fair, he's been quite distracted too, mortified by replying the barista with "you too" earlier when she told him to enjoy his coffee.

Not one his proudest moments for sure.

But now, this guy just  _had_  to fuck up his day even more.

Ryan couldn't fucking believe this shit.

The one, and only thing keeping him semi-alive was splattered all over his favorite Back To The Future t-shirt, dripping down on his pants, and the concrete ground.

Why did he have to wear that one out of all of his clothes?  If he ’s gonna be honest, he kind of hoped it would give him some luck for the day, because Ryan’s the kind of person who believes in that stuff.

He should've known something like this would happen.

The stranger, (who of course hasn't gotten any coffee on his pale blue button up, that lucky bastard) stepped back, sputtering apologetically.

 

So, yeah, okay, that's not how Shane planned to start his day. He had work in like two hours, so he thought: hey, why not grab a coffee and some breakfast too, maybe? It's such a nice day in LA that he has to spend cramped up in an office. Might as well enjoy it while he can.

In hindsight, he really should've watched where the hell he was going. He didn’t think until it was too late, of course.

And now he's staring at this short dude in a soaked white shirt, totally helplessly and  _holy fuck he's_   _cute._

His hair was a bit messy, and the black framed nerdy glasses he wore were adorably perched on his nose. And he looked absolutely pissed.

At Shane.

Shane liked his lips, trying very hard to not stare at the spots, where the shirt stuck to the guy's seemingly toned chest and stomach and he mentally kicked himself, to finally say something.  _Apologize, you idiot!_

"I'm so sorry, man. I-I didn't see you."

Alright, that was terrible.

Just as he predicted, the guy basically blew up on him.

"Dude, fuck you! This was my favorite shirt!"

"Hey, no need to be rude, I apologized! You could watch where you're going too, you know," Shane replied, getting a bit irritated too. Who the hell this guy thinks he is?! He hated nothing more than attractive douchebags.  

"Well, you should watch your damn sasquatch legs!"

"Excuse me? You're the height of a freaking gremlin, maybe that's why I couldn't see you!" So much for planning on having a nice morning.

Ryan visibly stumbled over his words, frustrated. Shane kind of sympathized with him at that moment, poor dude looked like he hadn't had a good sleep in 2 years.

That being said, it doesn't mean he should go off on a stranger though.

"Says the guy, who looks like the little brother of fucking Bigfoot!"

What is up with all the cryptid stuff? And why on earth did Shane find it so endearing? Even in the middle of their fight he couldn't help but notice how beautiful the other man was, face flushed and eyes shining with anger. Sue him, but  _god_ , he was so fucking hot.

Shane could just imagine pushing him against the building’s wall and kissing him 'til they're both too out of breath to argue.

"Yeah, you got a problem with me? Kiss me on the lips, dude!"

Shane had no one else to blame, but himself for that sentence slipping out, honestly.

You see, his fantasy affected mind mixed up "kiss me" and "fight me" on the spur of the moment, and he couldn't help it now.

 It was out there.

At least two other people walking by heard it, too.

"Yeah, I," Ryan said, ready fight the tall dude on the spot, but he realized what Shane had said, and paused, blinking at him in complete surprise before barking out a laugh. "What?! What did you just say?"

Shane watched him lean on the wall next to the door, gasping for air, one hand on his stomach and head thrown back.

He was very embarrassed, but seeing the smaller one lose his shit like this put a somewhat shy grin on his face.

"I- I guess I just invited you to make out with me. I dunno man, a lot of different emotions were involved."

Ryan, still chuckling, looked up at him with the brightest grin Shane has ever seen.

He's gonna have a fucking heart attack.

"Holy shit dude, I haven't laughed this much in days. Thanks, I guess. Even though you spilled like all of my coffee."

"You want me to get you another one? And I can pay for the shirt too. It was my fault, after all."

"Don't worry about it. I could use a coffee though. Do you want to, uh, you know, join me? If you're not busy. We could start over, without shouting." Ryan stuttered, ashamed that he gone off on the guy earlier.

Shane nodded, grinning like an idiot. Can you believe he got a (possible) date out of this mess?

"I have about an hour and a half to spare."

 

* * *

 

"So, not to be rude right away, but why do you look so tired? College?" Shane asked. 

They were already sitting inside, with fresh cups in front of them on the table.

"Nah, I graduated last year. I'm doing youtube with a side job, so I’m not getting as much sleep as I should,” he said, shrugging.

"That sounds cool, you have one of those gaming channels?"

"I'm investigating ghosts, actually. Me and my friend, we go to haunted locations, recording proof and I have this series that's about unsolved murders and mysteries. You could say I'm a ghost hunter or something." Ryan joked, sipping his drink, while Shane chocked on his simultaneously, coughing a bit.  _Is this guy serious?_

"Ghost hun-- What? You do know ghosts don't exist, right? You're just wasting your time, little buddy."

"You don't know that! No one knows for sure," Ryan said, slightly offended.

"Yeah, okay." Shane snorts, grinning at him and skeptically lifting an eyebrow. 

"You got a problem with me? Kiss me on the lips, dude." Ryan deepened his voice, mocking him, which caused Shane to bury his face in his hands, groaning. He was definitely not blushing.

"Shut up, or I might do just that! Asshole."

"What if I'd like you to shut me up, uhh," he trailed off, just realizing that in the midst of all the laughing and bickering they never once exchanged names so far.

The other man picked up on his struggle and smiled, introducing himself.

"Shane. Shane Madej."

"Ryan. Bergara." Ryan opened his mouth to say something else, but Shane's big hands were on either side of his face in no second, pulling him into an impromptu kiss over the table.

It was nowhere near a make-out session but just enough to render Ryan's sleep-deprived brain speechless.

Shane loved the way he looked like at that moment, all red cheeks and that beautiful dazed expression on his face that makes him want to kiss Ryan some more.

"Well, nice to meet you, Ryan. Aren't you glad I accidentally, but very aggressively expressed how much I'm into you?"

Ryan let out a breathy wheeze, slapping the table and almost spilling his second coffee that day.

"I’m very aggressively into you too."


End file.
